Down the Rabbit Hole
by luverofthings
Summary: What if things went a bit differently after Ez went to prison.


The growl of pipes filled the air, indicating the rest of the club was pulling up.

Ez looked up from working on tearing down a car with Mateo 'helping'. He saw Bishop, Riz and Che get off their bikes and look in their direction.

"Who's the kid? And why is he playing in yard of my club house?" Bishop asked Angel, who came up the side of him.

"I can give you a name," Angel said, giving his head a nudge up telling EZ to get over there, "But the rest isn't my story to tell. Name's Mateo Galindo."

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" Bishop seethed.

"His birth name is Mateo Reyes," EZ said, when he got over to them.

"Please stop mind fucking and tell me what the hell is going on here, Prospect!"

Taking a deep breath, Ez began, "Last night the entire Galindo family and, associates, were arrested by the DEA."

 _18 hours earlier_

 _"Ezekiel," Felipe shook his son. "Wake up son. There's a phone call for you. I think you're going to want to take it."_

 __

 _Rubbing his eyes and stretching his arms out, "What time is it, pop?" It was still dark out._

 __

 _"it's late. Better hurry up."_

 __

 _Swinging his legs over the bed, he shuffled to the phone. Who would call him on his father's home phone? If anyone wanted to talk to him, they called his burner._

 __

 _"Yeah" he gruffed into the receiver._

" _EZ?" a very familiar female whimpered out._

 __

 _"EM? What's going on? If Galindo finds out?"_

 __

 _"I need you to go to family services and pick up our son." Ezekiel's head was spinning.  
_

 _"I don't understand," Then a thought crossed his mind, "Did that  
_ _mierda touch you?"_

 _"No, nothing like that." She hesitated, "The whole family was arrested last night. DEA."_

 _"Shit," he sighed out. "Okay, I'll get Mateo."_

" _Thank you, EZ. I've got to go. You were my one phone call."_

 _"Be careful, Em," He side as he heard the phone click._

 _Ezekiel turned around and looked at his father._

" _Any idea were the DNA test is?"_

 _"You're the one with the photographic memory."_

 _Ezekiel shook his head and went to his box of important documents._

 _He asked Emily to give him something with Mateo's DNA on it about the time he got out of prison. Not that he didn't believe Mateo was his, but just in case something like this happened. Galindo pretty much forced Emily to marry him and took Ezekiel's son as his own._

 _With his leather kutte on his back, Ezekiel made his way into the family services building. Once he got to the desk, he looked down at the meek receptionist. She looked up at him wide eyed and afraid._

" _I'm here to pick up my son," he slapped the paper down on the counter. "Please. Adrianne?" He gave her a half smirk._

 _"Ho Ho How do you know my name?"_

 _"Third period, Philosophy. You sat behind Me and Em." He gave her a half smirk._

"Emily called me," He went into the pocket inside his leather kutte, pulling out a wide manila envelope, "And I jumped." He shrugged his shoulders, "Like I always do."

Bishop looked over the DNA test and its results, "This whole thing with the kid being taken must have been hard on you then," he looked up to EZ, who was looking over his shoulder at his kids playing.

"It has but I've been trying to control it."

Riz bent down and spoke softly, "If Galindo has a problem with this, we can spin it as us not being sure if the danger against the kid was over or not. The Prospect brought him here where he knew he would be safe."

"He's not gonna be a problem at all, I can guarantee that," Ez added. "I can have him charged with kidnapping."

Ez walked around them, to the little fridge they had on the front porch. With both hands he pulled out 6 bottles of beer and passed them around. 

Bishop, Riz, Che and Angel all turned to look at Ez as they waited for him to finish his thought, "See Emily and I were still very much together well after Mateo was born. He quite literally, _made_ Emily marry him. Went around the legal system, having his name changed. I never signed over my rights to my son."

Bishop inhaled deeply, "Shit kid. I hope you know what the fuck you're doing." 


End file.
